<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let's go for a ride by schweinstgrs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27166093">Let's go for a ride</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/schweinstgrs/pseuds/schweinstgrs'>schweinstgrs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 1 RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Reader-Insert, female orgasm, thigh riding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:48:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27166093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/schweinstgrs/pseuds/schweinstgrs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Sebastian relax together before the Portuguese GP. Sebastian is also wearing shorts that are very distracting.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sebastian Vettel/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let's go for a ride</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sebastian quietly sighed as he sank lower down into the couch in his hotel room. The usual long and tedious day of press conferences and interviews were over, and now he just wanted to relax. Portugal was going to be interesting, a somewhat level playing field. Sure, he was excited for the race, but for now he just wanted to focus on you.</p>
<p>You were busy fixing up a quick snack with the limited resources the hotel room had. Both of you were too tired to get dressed up and go anywhere, so cheap hotel food it was. You grab two plates and gently shunt the fridge shut with your hip before walking around the kitchen island. Sebastian smiles at you and pats the spot next to him, motioning for you to join him.</p>
<p>“Mm. Absolute delicatessen. Fantastico.” He teases.</p>
<p>You playfully punch his arm and take a bite. He wraps an arm around you as you snuggle in close and switch on the tv. It’s all in Portuguese, and obviously none of you understand. Eventually you settle on a film you vaguely recognise and hunker down into Sebastian’s side to cuddle into him. After a while you hear the rustling of his legs rubbing against each other, the thick hair causing soft scratching noises. You had noticed he was taking full advantage of the last of the warm weather in Portugal since his shorts were shorter than normal. His thighs were perfectly splayed against the couch and you found that your eyes kept straying towards them. It was all very distracting. Sebastian sets his plate on the small table in front of the couch and groans quietly as he shifts position, rubbing his hand up and down your waist while he pats his full belly.</p>
<p>“Your cooking better not slow me down on Sunday. You’re always trying to fatten me up.” He smiles down at you and begins bouncing his leg up and down due to boredom.</p>
<p>“I like to treat you! That’s all. The sooner you retire the better, then you can eat anything you want.” You say half-heartedly whilst unapologetically stare at his thigh.</p>
<p>He furrows his brows as he looks at you before a sly smirk creeps across his face. The one that he pulls when he’s got a kinky idea on his mind.</p>
<p>“Oh I’m sorry, am I distracting you from the movie we’re both clearly watching? I do apologise.” He pretends to sound hurt and it snaps you out of your daydream and you feel a blush creep up your neck. You swallow quietly and wriggle out from under his arm and sit up.</p>
<p>“Hey, that’s not fair! It’s not my fault you’re so…um…well…” You trail off embarrassingly quick and clench your jaw as he stops bouncing his leg and places his hand on his thigh.</p>
<p>“That I’m so…?” He tilts his head and does that cute pout he does when he wants his own way.</p>
<p>
  <em>You knew fine well whenever he pulled the puppy dog look it was over for you.</em>
</p>
<p>You open your mouth to speak but your throat feels dry. Before you can attempt to speak again, Sebastian pulls you onto his lap and slides you over his bare thigh. You let out a yelp and hold onto his shoulders, so you don’t topple over.</p>
<p>“Well, what do we have here?” He pokes his tongue over his bottom lip as he ghosts his thumbs over your hips.</p>
<p>“Sebastian…please…” You whisper.</p>
<p>The friction of his skin against your underwear was tantalising and you bite down on your lip to suppress a moan. You had wanted to thigh ride him forever, but you always found yourself bent over in some position Sebastian put you in to fuck you until you were crying out in pleasure. You look down at his legs and begin to wriggle and slide across him, desperate for your core to be filled with him. When you finally manage to brush your clit against him, you arch your back and let out a lustful gasp.</p>
<p>His mouth curls up into a grin once more and he hums in approval.</p>
<p>“Good girl. So needy that she’s going to cum with just sitting on my thigh.” He runs his hand through your hair, his fingers massaging your scalp.</p>
<p>Being encouraged by your actions he begins bouncing you softly, his actions helping you along to work you up even more. You moan and place your hands on the couch for leverage as you writhe your hips from side to side as Sebastian’s up and down movements brought you deliciously close to your orgasm. You could feel your stomach tighten and flutter as you were desperate for Sebastian to fill you, for him to fuck you on this couch. It would come later, of course it would. It <em>was</em> Sebastian, after all. But for now, he was going to make you come by just riding his fucking thigh. Of all things.</p>
<p>“Mph. Want your cock in me, Seb. Please!” You cry out as your writhing becomes sloppy as your release approaches.</p>
<p>Sebastian grunts and leans forward and places his thumb against your clit through the fabric of your panties, relishing in how wet you are. He circles the small nub in a skilful and lightening pace, and it pushes you over the edge.</p>
<p>You grip onto his shoulders once more and hold him tight, your breasts smothering him as your orgasm rips through you.</p>
<p>“Sebastian!” You cry out as you nuzzle into his neck.</p>
<p>As you ride out your orgasm, Sebastian looks down at your sodden underwear and rubs his fingers over the wet patch, some of your juices coating his fingers. You let out a shaky breath and look at him before smiling shyly at him, slightly embarrassed that you came so quickly. He licks the juices off his finger and lets out a low hum to let you know he’s satisfied.</p>
<p>“Everything about you is delicious, sweetheart.” He smiles at you.</p>
<p>You cuddle into him once more and he smiles into your scalp as he continues flicking through the trashy television channels as you fall asleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This started off life as a self indulgent piece but a few mutuals spurred me on to write this. Sebastian's thighs are a gift from above, plus there needs to be more reader/sebastian content.</p>
<p>my tumblr - hakkinens</p>
<p>comments and feedback appreciated</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>